


Rent is Paid

by idra



Series: Rent [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is jealous of Drew's luck in finding Evan. But he's still surprised when he realizes he's in love with a whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some beautiful artwork can be found [here](http://sadwal1538.livejournal.com/136553.html).

Wade sighed as he let himself into his apartment. It had been a weird day. Drew and Evan had a huge fight and he'd gotten to be mediator. It had worked out okay-- it always did for those two somehow. It was almost fate for them to end up together.

And then, just about half an hour ago, he'd seen Ted DiBiase Jr. with his new conquest, one of Evan's friends. Alex was a good guy-- not really Wade's type though they'd had great sex at the party where Drew and Evan met, but Alex wasn't nearly aggressive enough. However, Wade was tired of being alone. Even Sheamus had Shawn.

Wade growled and picked up his phone when it rang. "What?"

"Don't growl at me, Barrett. I am your boss."

"Sheamus." Wade flopped down in a chair. "What?"

"That's better. Shawn is coming home tomorrow. You're to go pick him up. You know he doesn't trust anyone but you and Drew and Drew won't risk... I mean..."

"It's fine. Shawn needs someone who'd give up their life for him. That's not Drew anymore, no matter how much he loves the boy." Wade sighed again. "I'll go pick him up. I'll swing by in the A.M. and pick up his flight details?"

"Thank you."

Wade nodded and headed to bed. He knew he'd have to get up early to get to the airport on time.

The next morning after he got the details of Shawn's flight, Wade headed into the airport. He smiled when he saw Shawn with his ever-present bodyguard-slash-nanny. "Layla."

"Barrett." She smiled and shook her head.

Shawn bounced in place before he jumped up-- Wade catching him easily-- and hugged Wade. "Hi Uncle Wade. Is Daddy home? Are we gonna stay home this time?"

"Yes, Daddy's home and I believe the plans are to stay put. Uncle Drew has found himself a boyfriend, so he won't want to go anywhere." Wade smiled a little, glancing at Layla who just grinned. "So, how was Switzerland?"

"Cold. Boring. Beautiful." She shrugged. "How's Sheamus doing?"

Wade smirked at her as he helped Shawn get settled on his back. "Sheamus is good. Misses his boy, but that's no surprise."

"And you, Wade?"

"I'm good as always. Bags?"

"Are being sent to the house." Layla smiled and took Shawn off his back. "No making yourself a bigger target, Master Shawn." She scowled at Wade. "You know Cena would happily kill all three of us just to hurt Sheamus."

Wade smiled and Layla stepped back. His smile widened. He knew it was his frightening smile, but he couldn't seem to make it stop when he thought about Cena. "He's been taken care of, Lay. No need to worry about John Cena anymore. Yes, Sheamus still has enemies, but I made sure word leaked about what happened to Cena, so..." He shrugged and picked up Shawn. "What do you think? Should we stop at Burger King on the way home?"

"Yeah!"

Wade chuckled and loaded them into the car. "Let's go, you two. Let's get home."

It was a short drive to the house and the way Sheamus' face lit up when he saw Shawn more than made up for the inconvenience Wade had suffered having to wake up early. If he thought it would make Sheamus happy, he'd probably wake up early every day. But he knows that wouldn't make anyone happy. Not really. After a short reunion party, Wade headed back to his house on the property.

He sighed and pulled out the number Evan had given him. The rent boy he'd enjoyed so much. The one who'd been able to take everything he could dish out and held up to it. He knew his tastes leaned towards the sado-masochistic, but he wasn't as interested in normal sex. It didn't get him off as much as pain during sex-- giving preferably, but even receiving pain made sex better.

He rubbed his thumb over the number and picked up the phone. The worst this man could do would be to turn him down. And Wade had been turned down by plenty of men.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this John?"

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Wade Barrett. We met the other night, at the party?"

"Ah. Yes." John smiled. He remembered the accent long before Wade told him his name. "And what can I do for you, Mr. Barrett?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in a night with me. I'll pay whatever your rate is."

"Are the rumours true, Mr. Barrett?"

"Which rumours?"

"About what you did to my former pimp. I've heard that you mutilated him beyond recognition and that when the time came to kill him, you did it yourself?"

"Not entirely true then. I tortured him. I never touched his face, as he never touched Evan's. And I wasn't the one who ended his life. That was for Drew to do, in revenge for Cena having hurt his boy."

John nodded. "I agree. I'm glad. I know what you are, Mr. Barrett. Give me directions to your place. Ten thousand for the night. And if you're a good boy and please me, I'll give you the discounted rate."

Wade licked his lips and gave John the address. "Cash?"

"Preferably." John shifted. "I'll be there in a little while."

"I'll be waiting at the gates." Wade smiled and got to his feet. He opened his safe, counting out the ten thousand. Four wrapped stacks of twenty-five one hundred dollar bills should suffice. He set them on the coffee table and headed up to change. After changing into casual slacks and a t-shirt, he headed for the front gate where the security team was patting down John. "Hello, John. Boys, he's with me."

One of the guys turned and eyeballed Wade. "Rules, Wade."

"I'll search him thoroughly, Shelley. Besides, it'll be my ass if he has a weapon on his body. Call Sheamus."

Alex Shelley picked up the phone and called Sheamus. It was only a matter of seconds before Sheamus had told him to let Wade's guest through. "So why do you get special treatment?"

"Because I'm the head of security, you moron. If I didn't think he was safe, I wouldn't allow him anywhere near Sheamus, Shawn, Drew or Evan. Do you really think I'd allow him to hurt my family?"

Shelley shrugged. "Guess not. Okay, man. Your funeral if he's got weapons."

"Exactly." Wade held his hand out to John and smiled. "Welcome, John. Sorry about the lack of hospitality."

John smiled back. "It's quite all right, Wade. Let's go to your place."

Wade nodded and kept John's hand in his as he led him towards his house.

Wade opened the door to his house, suddenly wishing he had some place that was bigger to offer John. But he'd always loved this little house. It only had two bedrooms and one bathroom, but it was big enough for just him. Somehow though, he couldn't help but think John would be used to more opulence from clients. "Sorry if it's a bit messy."

John turned and smiled. "It's fine." He looked Wade over. He was most definitely used to more high-class clients, especially since he'd broken away from Cena, but he had to admit he found Wade intriguing. He had since he'd met the man who'd been so very eager to please him. Most clients were in it for their own pleasure, but Wade had been more concerned with John's than his own. And for a man who liked rough, bordering on sadistic sex, Wade was surprisingly gentle and caring. All put together, it made for a package that John didn't want to get enough of.

While Wade watched, John stripped out of his shirt and jeans and then leaned back on the couch. "Are you going to stand there all day, Barrett, or are you going to get naked and fuck me?"

Wade chuckled and stripped out of his clothes, approaching John. "Safe word, beautiful."

John reached out and slid his fingers over Wade's abs. "Vanilla."

"Good." Wade lifted John off his feet and tossed him over his shoulder, leading him up the steps to his bedroom.

John laughed and ran his hands over Wade's back, down to his ass. "Nice view."

"Glad you like it," Wade said with a chuckle, flipping John back onto his feet. John looked around and smiled, turning to Wade. "I know it's probably not what you're used to, is it, John?" Wade looked him over. He reached out, stroking John's hair. "You know what I like. Are you..."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you." John smiled. "I choose who I'm with." He moved in closer and leaned up, doing something he never did with clients. He kissed Wade hard, his hands sliding over Wade's body. His hands slid back to Wade's ass and he smiled when Wade growled a little. "I want you to do your best." He leaned up and kissed Wade's neck. "Fuck me, Wade. Tie me up if you want and fuck me.

Wade growled again and picked him up, dropping him to the bed. "Use your safe word if I hurt you."

John nodded, leaning up to kiss him as Wade pinned his arms to the bed. Wade quickly tied John's hands back to the headboard. He smiled wickedly and bent his head, biting at John's nipple. John gasped, pushing up against Wade. "Oh. Wade..."

Wade laughed a little and bit his nipple again, this time leaving an imprint of teeth around it. He pulled back and looked at John. "Flip over. I want your ass."

John rolled over, careful not to hurt his wrists. He was thankful that Wade had had the foresight to tie him up with some give to his wrists. He yelped when he felt teeth on his ass cheek and he looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Wade smirking at him. Wade licked the spot and then bit the cheek again before he brought his hand down on the other cheek. When John yelped again, Wade licked his lip and started spanking him until John's cheeks were bright red. "That's a gorgeous sight, if ever I've seen one."

John laughed a little. "You like my ass?"

"Pretty sure I love this ass," Wade said as he pulled the cheeks apart and bent his head. "Fuck. You smell so good." He dipped his head, licking over John's hole.

John moaned. "Oh fuck, Wade."

Wade chuckled and dipped his tongue just past the tight ring of muscles. "Oh, John. I could do this for hours."

"Only if you want to kill me. And that much torture would definitely cost you extra." John moaned, hips jerking a little.

"Oh, but you'd be so worth it, John." He wiggled his tongue a little, growling at the taste of John that filled his senses. He sat up, digging out a condom and just as he was about to slide into John, his phone rang. "Oh fuck me, are you kidding?" He grabbed the phone, answering with a growled, "What?"

"Uncle Wade."

"Shawn?" Wade rolled off the bed, grabbing his pants and tugging them on. "Is there a problem?"

"Daddy needs to talk to you and he said if I called, you wouldn't yell too much."

Wade growled. "Put your daddy on the phone, Shawn." Wade waited until a few minutes passed and when he heard Sheamus' voice on the phone, he sighed. "It can bloody well wait, Sheamus. I'm a bit busy at this point in time."

"I know you are. I've got a business man coming in. We need to impress him. More specifically, you need to impress him. Drew can't because he and Evan are going to be going over to Scotland. Drew wants to show Evan his former home."

Wade sighed. "Why me?"

"I would, but Shawn's here. I can't leave him alone. Please, Wade. You'll need someone to act as escort for you. Male or female will make no difference to the Hennig family. Their representative Joseph is with a man, so..."

"An escort. You want me to find someone and ask them to just go around with me and be completely bored out of their rockers and you expect them to do this for free?"

"Well.... Yes. Unless you have a better alternative?"

Wade looked over at John and raised an eyebrow when John smiled at him. "Oh, I might just have an alternative. I'll check into it and call you back. Oh, wait. For how long will I need this escort?"

"Two weeks. The Hennigs are looking for a merger of sorts. Joseph will be here with his lover, so you'll occasionally have to find entertainment for that young man. Perhaps your escort will be able to assist with that."

"I'll check into it." He turned to John. "I'll let you know, Sheamus. Good night."

"Good night, Wade. Enjoy your whore for the night."

Wade hung up and crawled back on top of John. "Will you?"

"Oh Wade." John licked his lips. He couldn't deny, even to himself, spending time with this man wouldn't be a hardship. "It'll cost you more than you can afford."

"I'm sure it will, but please, John. I need this. I want you to be mine, even if it's only for the two weeks."

John nodded. "Okay. I... Two hundred and fifty thousand."

"For fourteen days?" Wade thought about it. He had enough cash for it. Hell, he probably had more in his savings account than Sheamus did in total at this point. "Done. You'll be mine for two weeks?"

"All yours. I'll have to go home and cancel my appointments for the rest of the two weeks."

"I'll drive you home and I'll help you gather anything you need for the two weeks."

John smiled and nodded. "Okay. Now, fuck me."

Wade chuckled and kissed John hard, sliding his pants off and pushing into him.

John gasped and pushed back against Wade, eyes closing when Wade started thrusting hard almost immediately. Wade dipped his head and bit at John's chest and shoulders. "Fuck, John. You're so fucking tight."

John simply moaned. He was used to faking it for his clients-- he rarely got his own pleasure when he was being paid but Wade was taking him to new heights and he was pretty sure he had never been honestly aroused by a client. But Wade turned him on to no end. He gasped when Wade grabbed his cock and stroked him. That was another thing he wasn't used to from other clients. They never cared if he enjoyed the sex.

Wade growled, bending down and capturing John's mouth under his. He was pretty sure that John had been right when he'd said that it would cost him more than he could afford. He was reasonably sure this was going to end up costing him his heart. He could afford the money, but he wasn't sure he could afford to lose his heart to a whore.

John shuddered, tightening on Wade's cock as he started to come. "Oh god, Wade!"

Wade growled against his mouth and thrust into him a few more times before he started to come as well.

John stroked Wade's back as Wade dropped down onto his chest. "Wow. Wade. I thought... I thought you needed pain?"

"Usually do, but that? That was more than enough for me." Wade placed a soft, wet kiss on John's chest. "Do you need more time to recuperate?"

"For?" John smirked, his hands sliding up Wade's back to play with the soft curls resting on the nape of Wade's neck.

"So we can go get some of your things and you can get your appointment book and cancel with your other clients?" Wade sighed happily at the feel of John's fingers playing with his hair. "You did say you wanted to do it tonight?"

"Right. I do. I can go by myself."

"You can, but you'd have to take a cab there and back, yeah? This way, I'll drive you and I can wait in the car while you're canceling appointments."

"Okay." John smiled, closing his eyes. "Give me a few minutes, please?"

Wade nodded, kissing John's chest as he slid off the bed. "I'll go make you a bite to eat, if you'd like."

"Please. Not much and nothing too heavy." John smiled at him, licking his lips.

Wade nodded. "I can do that." He headed downstairs. He was a little disappointed that John didn't want him around. Even as he thought that, he mentally slapped himself. Of course John wanted space. The man was a whore who was used to being used and forgotten about. Wade wondered as he headed into the kitchen if he'd even be able to sway John into seeing things his way. Would he ever be able to convince John that he was sincere in wanting the man with him? When did he even start thinking this way? He's the hard ass in their strange little band of mobsters. He was always the one least likely to fall in love. No one would believe him if he told them he'd fallen in love with John.


	2. Chapter 2

He glanced out the window when the doorbell rang and he opened the door, not caring that he was nude. Evan smiled up at him. "Hi Wade."

"Evan." Wade smiled back. "Is everything okay?"

"Drew has to go out on some errand for Sheamus. I'm under orders to be under your guard until he returns." Evan looked him over. "And I'm obviously interrupting, but you know how Drew gets. He'll beat you over the head with a two by four if he finds out you're not the one guarding me."

Wade smiled and reached out, stroking Evan's hair. "Aye, he'd do more than beat me. Rightfully, he'd castrate me with my own weapon. I'm supposed to take my... lover for the night to his place so he can cancel his appointments for the next couple of weeks. I'm going to be entertaining a man named Joe Hennig and his lover for the next couple of weeks. Sheamus would like to do business with the Hennig family."

Evan nodded. "Drew told me. Sheamus asked him first, but we're going to Scotland. For a week or so, but we'll be gone when the Hennig's are here." He shrugged. "So... I'll go with you and your companion. If you want to lock me in the car, you can." He looked up at a sound on the stairs. "Oh." He smiled at Wade. "Hi John."

John froze, staring at Evan. "Evan. I..."

Evan waved a little. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? How's life with... Drew?"

"I'm really good. Drew is... amazing." He looked between the two of them and chuckled. "Okay. I'm going to go into the kitchen and help myself to a drink. You two.... talk." He headed into the kitchen, shaking his head a little. The two of them couldn't be more obvious about having feelings if they tried. He was willing to bet money that neither would admit it though. Not that he really blamed them. It had taken him a while to truly trust Drew and admit his feelings, but it had ended up being so worth it. He only hoped the two of them didn't wait quite as long to admit their feelings for each other.

Wade looked at John. "I didn't make it to the kitchen. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Why don't you stay with Evan? I'll go get my stuff and cancel my appointments."

"No. We'll take Evan with us. I want to go with you, John. Unless for some reason you don't want me to go with you?"

"No, I want you with, Wade. I just... Evan. He doesn't need the reminder of what he used to be."

"I don't think that's going to be an issue. There's no reminder of Cena in your apartment, is there? There's no men waiting to be serviced?"

"No, of course not, but... It's a decadent life we live... Well, that he lived."

"Wrong. Cena left him with next to nothing. He treated him like a street rat, not a man. He didn't live any kind of lifestyle, he was lucky if he had food in his refrigerator. He wore clothes that a homeless person wouldn't have bothered with. He was made to wear a plug all the time unless the client took it out of him. He wasn't treated like a human, he was treated like he was human waste."

John ducked his head. "I didn't know, Wade."

"You weren't supposed to." Evan stepped back into the room and licked his lips. "Only Alex knew, aside from Cena and a couple of the men Cena let use me on a regular basis. The apartment was a piece of shit. I was... Less than human to John. As long as I made him money, he put a little food on my table. If I was lucky, it'd be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich once a day. If I didn't make him any money, he'd bring Paul over. You know Paul. I look like a fucking smurf next to him. He'd hold me down and Cena would watch as Paul raped me over and over again." Evan shrugged off Wade's hand. "Don't, Wade." Evan sniffled and looked down.

"I'm sorry you went through that, Evan. But doesn't that make me right? You don't want to see a whore's apartment."

"It doesn't matter to me, because I know at the end of the night, I'll be in Drew's arms, safe and sound and loved." Evan looked up at him and smiled. "I'll be taken care of, not hit when I make a mistake. I don't have to let Drew fuck me, if I'm not in the mood. I don't have to walk around stuffed like a fucking turkey." Evan shrugged. "I'm happy and safe and loved. I can't ask for more in my life."

John looked down. He's always enjoyed being a whore-- even when he was with Cena, he'd been forceful enough that he was able to fight Cena off. Cena never tried any of the things with John that he'd managed with Evan. "I'm sorry, Evan. I'm so sorry."

"Don't feel sorry for me, John. I survived. I'm a better man than I was and I have Drew now. My life is better than ever." Evan smiled at John. "Do yourself a favour and get out. You're still young and gorgeous and..." He glanced apologetically at Wade. "You have someone right here who would happily take care of you."

John glanced over at Wade whose cheeks had turned a light shade of pink. "Evan, I don't..."

Evan sighed. "I'm sorry, but you're not happy. You tell yourself you are, but can you imagine how it would be, just going to bed with one person for the rest of your life? Just having one person who loves you, not someone who's paying for the use of your ass as a convenient hole to fuck. One person who you not only go to bed with every night, but someone you come home to, someone who'll hold you through the aches and pains, someone who loves you. He'd be someone who is devoted to you and only you. You have no idea how incredible that is."

"I don't want to know. Just because you had a horrible time as a whore doesn't mean that I don't love what I do. I don't want sex with just one man. I enjoy the variety of partners." John sighed, shaking his head.

Wade licked his lips and headed into the kitchen. Well, there was his answer, wasn't it? John was not interested in being with him and just him. Wade poured a couple of cups of coffee, walking out and handing one of the cups to John. "Well, John, if you're ready to go, I'll just need to run up and get some clothes on."

John licked his lips. "I can go. I'll be back as soon as I get my stuff."

"Fine. I'll alert the guards at the gate that you're coming back. They should let you through, no problem. I'll go set up my spare room. You won't need to sleep with me every night." He turned on his heel, heading up the stairs.

John looked over at Evan, wondering what had changed Wade's demeanour. Only a few minutes ago, he'd argued for why he wanted to go with John and now he was ignoring him.

Evan frowned at John. "Asshole. Can't you see how much he cares about you?" He rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. He found Wade sitting on his bed, looking crushed. He wrapped his arms around Wade's neck. "He's an idiot if he can't see how fabulous you are."

Wade shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's not like I really could've expected a future. I mean, fuck, Evan. I'm a goddamn assassin for an Irish mobster. If I'm alive in two years, it would be a gigantic surprise."

Evan sat next to him and held his hand. "Wade..."

"Don't Evan. I'm not worth loving. If nothing else, this proves it to me. Even someone who gets paid for sex can't love me."

"Wrong. I love you. I trust you. I trusted you before I trusted Drew." Evan hugged him, sliding his hand up to tug gently at Wade's hair. "If John can't see what a fantastic guy you are, you don't need him. You can do better."

John, meanwhile, had moved up the stairs to talk to Wade and overheard everything. He leaned against the wall and sighed. "Damn." He muttered it to himself, rubbing a hand over his face. He liked Wade, a lot. More than he should ever like a trick. He also can't stop thinking about how the man held him after they had sex. And how the man he'd had sex with before Wade had shoved John's face into the car cushion and just rammed his way in, not even taking long enough to use lube. He compared the two sessions and sighed. He'd gotten a thousand for the guy in the car and the guy had grumbled about it at that. Wade hadn't even blinked an eye when he'd said ten grand for the night.

He pushed off the wall and turned the corner, putting a smile on his face. "Wade, I just realized, I don't know how much I should bring."

"Whatever you think you'd need for two weeks." Wade licked his lips. He sighed and shook his head. He wanted so badly to have John for his own, but obviously, the man doesn't want a life different from what he has.

John frowned. "But will I need casual clothes, dressy? Maybe you should go with to help me figure out what I need?"

Evan rolled his eyes. "You're both kind of dumb. John, just look presentable. There will be a few dinners, probably a couple formal, so nice clothes, casual clothes, all of it."

John scowled at him. "Since I'm to be Wade's escort, shouldn't he say?"

"No. Because you're a jackass. How you got to be so popular is beyond me." Evan rolled his eyes again. "Wade, love, please. Don't over think this. Please? I want you to promise me."

Wade looked at Evan and smiled. Evan was likely the best friend he'd ever had. Part of him was disappointed that Drew got to Evan first-- even if he did have to admit that he and Evan as a romantic relationship wouldn't work. He pulled Evan onto his lap and hugged him. "You know I love you," he said, stroking Evan's back. "You're the best friend I've had since I first met your lover."

Evan turned in Wade's embrace and kissed Wade's cheek. "I know that. You're my best friend. I don't want to see you get hurt, so please..."

"I promise you. I'll try to not let this get to me." Wade rested his forehead on Evan's shoulder. He sensed another person entering the room and he tensed for a minute until he realized it was Drew. He smiled a little when he heard the snort. "Ev, you should leave him. Come be mine. I promise I'll make it worth it."

Evan giggled when Drew growled. "If I wasn't sure Drew would string us both up, I might do that."

Wade lifted his head, happier than he could say that Evan was joking back with him. "I'll get rid of him. Say the word."

Drew snarled. "I'll kindly ask you to get yer bleeding han's off me lover, Barrett!"

Wade looked at Drew and grinned. "Can't handle the competition, brother?"

Drew snarled in Gaelic, tugging Evan off Wade's lap. He pulled Evan into his arms, smirking at Wade when Evan snuggled against his chest. "You were saying?"

"It's so easy to rile you up, McIntyre. Evan was helping me. That's all. He's my best friend, outside of our nutty little family."

Drew frowned. "That better be all it was."

Evan poked Drew hard. "Hey. Trust me, even if you don't trust him with me. Though I'll tell you right now, I trust him more than almost anyone. The only person I trust more than him is you."

Drew frowned. "I'm sorry, but... I know Wade. I trust him with your life. It's your body I don't necessarily trust him with, even if I do know he'd never try to take my lover."

"No offense to Evan here, but he's a little too tame for my tastes." Wade smiled at Drew. "Relax, I've no carnal intentions towards your love. He is yours and yours alone."

"And I'm his," Drew murmured, smiling at Wade. "You're my best friend, so you know my temper."

"Aye, that I do." Wade chuckled.

Evan rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous. Drew, why are you here?"

"To get you. You're to meet Master Shawn. He demanded and Sheamus always gives in to his son. Also, I think Wade and I both want another opinion on whether or not Layla and Sheamus have a thing."

Wade nodded. "Yes. We've been thinking for years that Sheamus has a crush on Layla, but now I think it's actually returned, but we need someone who hasn't known them both for all of their lives almost to judge."

"I suppose I can do that." Evan looked at Wade. "On one condition."

"Ev."

"I mean it, Wade. One condition. That is that you tell him how you feel." Evan glanced at Drew, then back. "Risk your heart. We're here if he breaks it. We'll help you recover, but... I just want you happy, Wade. You helped me get everything I didn't know I wanted. I want to return the favour."

Wade sighed and looked down. "Ev..."

"Evan, you're asking too much of him. He may act the part of the total badass, but deep down? He's just a coward."

"Fuck you, Drew." Wade was on his feet in an instant and had Drew off his feet against the wall.

"You are. I love you, Wade, but you're a coward. Yes, your heart is at risk, but isn't it worth it to know you've still got a heart in there?"

"You don't know anything about it, McIntyre!"

"Wrong." Drew shoved Wade hard, pushing him back finally. "I was scared to death that Evan would hurt me. But you know what? It was worth it. I got the man I love. I got the man I'm going to marry. The man who you pushed me into telling how I feel. You only wanted what was best for me, well, guess what? That's all I want for you."

Wade pushed Drew back, shoving him into the wall. "You don't know anything about this, Mac. I've risked my heart before."

"What?" Drew looked stunned at the statement. "You've never had a steady lover."

"Wrong." The anger thickening the room dissipates as quickly as it had appeared. "I gave him everything and he didn't want it or me. I do love John, but I won't risk my heart again. I can't."

"When was this?"

"When I sent him back to Ireland to take care of my cousin." Sheamus stepped into the room, glancing between the boys and frowning. "Drew, you were running late. Shawn wanted to see one of his favourite Uncles."

Drew smiled when Shawn ran to him and he picked the little boy up. "Shawn, my boy, this is my lover, Evan. Evan, this is Shawn Andrew Stuart O'Shaunessy Farrelly."

Evan smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shawn. That's a mighty big name you've got there."

Shawn nodded. "Papa named me after his Uncle Shawn, my Uncle Drew, my Uncle Wade, my Mama's last name and his last name."

"Wow. That’s pretty cool though. I'm not named after anyone."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. My parents didn't have anyone important to them, I guess." Evan smiled again.

"Why don't you have an accent like Papa or Uncle Drew and Uncle Wade? They all have pretty accents, like me."

Evan grinned. "Well, I don't have an accent 'cause I've lived here in the U.S. all my life. You got to live in Ireland, right?"

"For a time," Sheamus murmured. "He's been at school in Switzerland longer than he'd been in Ireland though. He's more of a Swiss accent most of the time."

"Except when he's at home. Then he sounds like his papa," Wade added, chuckling. He was glad that the subject had been changed and they'd moved on to something benign.

Sheamus nodded. "For some reason, having just Layla around him isn't enough to keep his Irish out."

Evan chuckled. "Well, that's not a bad thing."

Shawn tugged on Evan's hand. "Are you gonna marry my Uncle Drew?"

"I am. We're waiting a little while, but we're getting married."

Drew winked at Shawn. "I'll have time to talk your papa into letting you come home for the ceremony so you can be in the wedding. Would you like to be our ring bearer?"

"Can I?" Shawn looked at his dad hopefully.

Sheamus frowned at Drew, then nodded. "Of course, m'boy. If that's what you want and the happy couple wants, I'll let you."

"Of course we want him there," Evan responded. "When we get back from Scotland, we'll have to start making plans, Drew."

"And we will." Drew kissed him softly, rubbing Evan's back. "Whenever you want."

Wade smiled before he looked at Sheamus. "I found someone."

"The whore?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow. "He'll do if you can't find anyone else."

"I possibly could, but I don't want to," Wade said, frowning at Sheamus.

Evan moved to stand next to Wade. "Sheamus, John's a good guy. Most of the time." Evan looked up at Wade and frowned a little. "He won't mess this up. Not for Wade."

Sheamus sighed. "He better not. I don't know him and I don't trust him." He looked hard at Sheamus and Drew both. "I made one exception. Don't make me regret making a second one."

"You won't. I'll make sure of it," Wade said, scowling. "I don't have a heart, remember?"

"Bullshit," Evan said before Sheamus could reply. "You're one of the most caring, loving men I know. Granted, I don't know many men who are loving and caring, but still. You're as loving and caring as Drew is. Maybe you show it in different ways when it comes to me, but look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Wade turned his head to glare at Evan. He started to say just that-- that he didn't love Evan and wasn't capable of loving him but the words faltered on his lips. He couldn't lie to Evan if he tried. "Damn you, Evan."

"Yeah, I probably am damned, but it happened long before you and Drew came into my life." Evan hugged him, snuggling against Wade's broad chest. "You are a good man and you have a good heart, no matter how much you try to hide it."

Wade wrapped his arms around Evan and leaned down, kissing the top of Evan's head. Drew and Sheamus smiled at one another. Wade wasn't the bad ass he always purported to be. Yes, he was scary as hell when he wanted to be, but most of the time, he was a pushover. They'd seen it with Shawn and now they were seeing it with Evan. To Drew, this meant more than words could say. Evan needed people he could trust beyond him. He had Alex, but he'd barely spoken to him since Evan had come home with Drew. Now Evan had Drew and Wade and some of the guards were partial to Evan. Even one of Sheamus' enemies, Randy Orton, would go out of his way to protect Evan.

Wade stroked Evan's back before pushing him away. "Enough of that. I swear, Evan, you're ruining my reputation."

Evan grinned up at him. "Sorry. I won't tell anyone you're really a big teddy bear." He leaned up and kissed Wade softly. "Drew, let's take Shawn and go play catch."

Sheamus watched them walk out, hand in hand with Shawn sitting on Drew's shoulders. He turned and looked at Wade. "You love this one?"

"He's the one, Sheamus. I know it sounds ridiculous and I really don't want to end up with a broken heart, but at the same time... When I first saw him, I knew."

Sheamus sighed. "Okay. But this time, promise me... If he breaks your heart, stay and let us help."

"If he does... I'll try to stay. You know I can't promise that, Sheamus."

Sheamus nodded. "Aye. Okay. Here is Joe's number. He'll arrive in town tomorrow afternoon. He's expecting to be taken to dinner, so I made reservations at La Sopa."

Wade nodded. "Okay. John and I will be ready."

Sheamus nodded in return and sighed. "Shawn wants to stay home his whole vacation."

"You don't have to worry about Cena any longer. We can keep him safe, Sheamus."

"I suppose. I just... I don't want to lose him like I lost Uncle Shawn." Sheamus looked away. "I can't lose him. He's everything to me."

"You won't. You know damn well that I will lay down my life for him." Wade got up and touched Sheamus' shoulder. "I love that boy as if he truly were my nephew. I'll do anything to protect him."

Sheamus laughed. "You're going to keep ruining your reputation for being a hard ass without a heart."

Wade chuckled. "Maybe, but I'd do anything for Shawn, even if it means making myself look like a softie."

"Evan was right. You are a big old teddy bear."

"Take it back, Sheamus." Wade scowled at him.

Sheamus laughed and shook his head. "Not taking it back and you can't make me!" He ran then, taking off outside. Wade followed him, laughing a little.

 

When Wade caught up with him, Drew had tackled him and then Shawn had piled on as well. Wade laughed and joined the fray.

Evan glanced over when John and Layla joined him. "Hi John. Layla, this is Wade's... friend, John. John, this is Master Shawn's bodyguard and nanny, Layla."

Layla smiled. "Hello, John. You're the one who's going to be Wade's escort this week?"

"Apparently. What are they doing?"

"Playing. They don't do this often," Layla added, smiling wider when Sheamus rolled away and got to his feet, ready to run only to have Shawn take him down. "But when they do, they go all out. Ever since Shawn was old enough to join though, they've watched out for him."

Evan glanced at her. "How'd you come into this weird little family?"

"Drew saved my life. I was a prostitute and I got in over my head with a client. A client who he happened to be due to do business with. He found the man beating me half to death and..." Layla shrugged. She knew that Drew had saved Evan from the same kind of circumstances, so she won't go into further detail. She would not be the one to frighten Evan and tell him exactly what kind of man Drew can be.

Evan raised an eyebrow. "He killed the man?" He smiled and looked over to where Drew was wrestling gently with Shawn while Wade and Sheamus rough-housed. "Good. I know everyone thinks I'm fragile and that I'll be scared of him if they tell me the things Drew has done, but the more I find out what he's done, the more I love him. Every person he's ever killed has pretty much been in defense of this family and I can't hold that against him."

Layla grinned. "He killed the man. Grabbed him and broke his neck. Just snapped it. I've never heard such a sound...." She swallowed. "After he took me to the hospital, he brought me to Sheamus. He'd just lost his wife and had a newborn to take care of. He offered me the position of nanny and after a few months of training with Drew on weapons and Wade on weapons and hand to hand, I became Shawn's bodyguard as well."

"And how long after you met him did you fall in love with Sheamus?"

"About five minutes.... I mean. Fuck."

Evan chuckled. "No worries, Layla. I promise he won't find out from me, but you should tell him. He talks about you like you're the best thing to happen to him after Shawn."

Layla sighed. "Maybe I will. I don't know. He's my boss. He's the boss."

"So? I'm a whore and Drew was my john. We fell in love. Who cares that Sheamus is the Sheamus Farrelly? He's still a man and I'm pretty sure he still has needs and wants." Evan laughed when she pushed him. "What? Are you telling me you're happy not getting your ashes hauled?" He laughed harder and hugged her when she gasped. "Sorry. Sorry. I couldn't resist."

"You're so bad." Layla chuckled, pushing at him. "Idiot." She kissed his cheek, smiling when he just grinned at her. From everything she'd been told, she expected to find this meek and mild little boy who was scared of his own shadow. Instead, she'd met this man in front of her who was happily ensconced in his little life with who she'd always thought of as one of the two hardest men she'd ever met.

John watched Evan and Layla, surprised at the feelings of longing. He couldn't remember when he'd ever seen Evan this open and free. Granted, he tended to stay away from Evan if only because Cena was Evan's pimp. But they'd run into each other plenty and the whore he knew was mild mannered, submissive and never joked around with anyone. This man was not the same whore he knew. He took Evan's hand and pulled him aside. "What happened to you?"

"I fell in love with a fantastic guy who loves me back. We go days without sex and when we cuddle? It's just as good as anything. I don't have to worry about whether or not I'm going to get a meal because if I'm hungry and we don't have food, I just run over to Wade's or up to the main house and eat. I don't have to worry about pissing anyone off, 'cause if I piss one of them off, they yell and throw things but they never hit me. When I fell in love with Drew, I didn't just gain a lover and fiancé. I gained an entire family. And I know they're mobsters and killers and thieves and god only knows what else they've done wrong, but they love me and they protect me and for the first time since I was a baby, I'm safe. I'm loved and I'm safe and you have no idea how fantastic that feels." When he noticed the look John threw Wade, he smiled. "But you could if you pulled your head out of your ass and admitted that you have feelings for him. Admit it to yourself. That's the hardest part. Then tell him, because if anyone deserves to have someone love them the way he loves them, it's Wade." Evan shrugged and headed back to Layla, tucking his arm through hers. "Come on, Layla. Let's let the children play."

Drew snorted and shook his head. "Right. Like you don't love roughhousing as well."

"I am much too refined for that," Evan said, yelping as Drew pulled him into the fray.

Shawn giggled and walked over to John. He looked up at the man. "Yer with my Uncle Wade, yeah?"

"I... I'm going to be pretending to be his lover for the next couple of weeks."

"Don't hurt him. He's not as hard as he pretends to be. He likes you. A lot. I heard him telling my daddy that he's in love with you. And if you hurt him, I'll make my daddy hurt you." Shawn glared at him and then turned, walking away. "Layla, can we have ice cream please?"

Wade rolled away, seeing a chance to escape. He stood and walked over to John who looked slightly shell shocked. "You okay? You look spooked."

"I think.... I think that little boy is more terrifying than his father."

"Shawn?" Wade smirked. "He learned well then. He's a vindictive little shit, isn't he? I heard a couple stories from his time at boarding school. Apparently a couple of the boys were making fun of him 'cause he's a ginger. He waited a year to get them back and when he did, he didn't hurt them, he didn't do anything that could get him in trouble. He put hair dye in their shampoo and when they were done with their showers? They came out as gingers themselves." Wade chuckled.

"And you all encourage that kind of behaviour?"

"Well, not really, but it could've been worse. He could've physically gone after the other boy instead of putting hair dye in their shampoo. He's a good kid, most of the time. He just... doesn't let bullies push him around, which is how it should be. Now, no one teases him about his hair. They can't prove it was him, but everyone pretty much knows it was."

"And he waited a year to get them back? That's..."

"Vindictive. But, like I said, it's not like he kicked their asses. Drew and I made sure he could defend himself if necessary, but he rarely goes the physical route. In that, he's very unlike his father and very much like his Great-Uncle who he was named for. Shawn-- the elder-- was the most vindictive man I'd ever met. I saw him get cut once in a bar fight. Two years, he ran into the man on the street and I was with him. Didn't say a word, just started beating the shit out of the guy. Few people messed with Shawn." Wade smiled, looking proud to be a part of it.

"I do not get your world. It's..."

"Well, you'll only be a part of it for two weeks, so no worries. You don't have to get it. Just smile, look gorgeous and keep Joe Hennig's companion occupied when necessary."

John nodded, frowning a little. Wade's pushing him away now and John can't blame him.

Wade smiled at him. "Don't look so upset. This is what you wanted."

"Yeah. Exactly what I wanted. And feel free to have your way with me on nights we can. You are paying."

Wade smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me. Excuse me."

John watched as Wade walked over to a tall, familiar looking guy.

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you at least got patted down, Orton."

"Oh, your new security is a lot better. But I have an invitation. Evan asked me to come. Well, he asked Riley to come and I'm Riley's bodyguard, so..." Randy smirked and gestured to the limo. "Teddy's with us and Alex and him are arguing over whether or not Teddy should come up."

"I'll go double check with Sheamus if it's okay. I don't have a problem with it, but..." Wade shrugged.

"So, what do you hear about Hennig being in town? I know you're escorting him about, but... Why's he here?"

"I don't know and quite frankly, I'm just the emissary. I'm not actually privy of Sheamus' dealings much." Wade shrugged and headed over to Sheamus. After a short conference, he returned, nodding. "Teddy's welcome. Apparently, they've been invited to the party Shawn insisted on throwing to congratulate Drew and Evan."

"I suppose you'll make me sit outside with the other security." Randy cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

Wade laughed. "I suggested it, but I know Evan. He likes you-- likes that you watched out for Drew and me, so you're welcome as well."

Randy nodded and glanced over at John. "What is it with hookers and mobsters?"

Wade glanced over at John. "No one else will have us, I guess." He looked back at Randy. "You use hookers too."

"I do. Less messy than having some dumb broad trying to get my money 'cause I fucked her. Or him." Randy shrugged. "He's..." When Wade snarls, Randy snickered. "He's yours? Gotcha."

Wade rolled his eyes. "Shut up and go get your charges. Meet us at the main house in twenty minutes." He turned and looked at the assembled group. "Okay. Time to get our shit together and get ready for this party Shawn insists on!"

Shawn giggled. "Uncle Wade, don't say bad words!"

Wade scowled at him. "I can say whatever I want."

"Nuh uh." Shawn grinned. "Daddy will put you in the corner and make you have the worstest detail ever!"

"Oh no. Not that! Anything but having to watch his highness," Wade said, grabbing Shawn and tilting him upside down as he tickled him, carrying the boy towards the main house. "You're right. That's the worstest detail ever!"

Evan smiled and tucked his arm through John's. "Come on. We're all just getting ready at the house."

"He's good with the boy. I didn't expect that. I guess..."

"You expected the hard ass he shows to the world," Drew said, sliding up next to Evan and wrapping his arm around Evan's waist. "Wade is that man, but he's also the playful, fun loving guy who loves that boy as if he were his own. He's also the man who'd lay down his life to protect his family."

"Right. I get that, but... How do none of you find that weird? That he can be so many different men?"

Drew snorted. "You haven't grown up with him, so I'll forgive you for basically saying he's a schizophrenic. He's one man with many sides. He's not crazy, he doesn't think he's three or four different people. He's like everyone else in that he's got different sides to his personality. And for the record, if you don't treat him well, I will hurt you, regardless of what Evan wants." He bent his head and kissed Evan hard before he jogged ahead to catch up with the others.

Evan smiled and looked at John. "I'll let him. I'll encourage him to hurt you, if you hurt Wade. He was the first person I trusted here. He, as much as Drew, saved me. I'll do anything I can to keep his heart as safe as he keeps me." Evan shrugged and jogged to catch up with Drew.

"They're insane, aren't they?" Randy smiled, coming up beside John. "How loyal they are to each other, it's not normal."

"I don't get how anyone can be that loyal to anyone else... But you're that loyal to the DiBiase family."

"To a degree. If it came down to it? If I had to choose between say Evan or Teddy? I'm not really sure who I'd choose. I love Teddy like a brother, but Evan's special. I don't know how to describe it. But in my opinion-- and I've seen this family a lot-- Evan is what this family needed to come together again." Randy looked John over. "Seems to me a man like you could do a lot worse than finding love in this family. Especially when I know for a fact you rarely see clients anymore."

"That's my personal business, Orton."

"Yeah, but when it comes to protecting this particular family? I don't think anyone in the area will let you hurt one of the Farrelly clan." He shrugged. "So, get over yourself and your insane need to think that you don't need anyone. The world can see you want Wade."

"It's not that simple, Orton."

"Yeah, it is." Randy frowned at him. "Let go of your fear and let yourself be loved by him. It's obvious to everyone he has feelings. He doesn't act the way he does around you with anyone."

"How would you know? You've never seen him around me."

"But I have." Randy shrugged and stopped walking. John kept going, frowning over that. He'd only been with Wade once before last night. Wade certainly hadn't had any kind of feelings towards him then. He sighed and hurried to catch up to the Farrelly clan. Even if he was on the outside looking in with them, it was more family than he'd been with since he was sixteen.

Wade looked back and smiled a little. He was glad to see John at least trying to make an effort to get along with his family. Even if it wasn't working so far, he was doing more than most men would.

Evan moved over to Wade and tucked his hand through Wade's arm. "Doing okay, big guy?"

"As good as can be expected right now, short guy." Wade smiled down at Evan. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"Hey, you're not the only one who worries, ya know. You're like a big brother to me. I'd like to keep you around. I need someone to help me keep Drew in line."

Wade chuckled and bent his head, kissing Evan's forehead. "I'm pretty sure that Drew acts like your puppy dog, so I doubt you need help keeping him in line."

Evan laughed and hugged Wade. "Fine. I need you around because I need you." He looked up at him and pouted.

A sigh escaped before Wade could stop it. He dipped his head and kissed Evan's forehead again. "I love you, Evan. I can't promise I won't run if he hurts me, but I will always come back for you."

Evan sighed and snuggled against him. "I want your word. You'd never break your word to me."

"I give you my word, Evan. I'll always be back for you."

Nodding, Evan finally let go, moving back to Drew. Drew stroked Evan's back. "Love, the only person I've seen him as protective of as you is Shawn. He loves you and he will always be there for you. No matter where he is."

Wade watched them, licking his lips. That is the only thing in the world he wanted. He wanted someone who would love him unconditionally and would always be there to comfort him when needed. He glanced behind himself and saw John walking alone. He dropped back and reached over, taking John's hand. When John didn't pull away, Wade smiled a little. He could love this man. He was pretty sure that he was already a little in love with him.

John smiled up at Wade as well, licking his lips. "So, this thing I'm working for you for. Do we know what it's about?"

"Not really our job to know." Wade smiled. "We just do what Sheamus asks of us."

"Ah. You're a good soldier then."

"Not really a soldier, but yes." Wade chuckled. "I do what I'm told when I'm told to do it. Granted, I don't always do what I'm told, but most of the time."

John nodded, licking his lips. "So, tonight after the party..."

"I'll get you your money. Half now and then I'll pay the rest when the two weeks is over, all right?" Wade smiled at him. "Now, excuse me. Master Shawn is glaring at me." He stroked the back of his knuckles over John's cheek and jogged off to meet up with Shawn.

"What seems to be the problem, Shawn?"

"Why are you spending time with him?"

Wade sighed and looked down at Shawn. "Because I'm in love with him and regardless of whether or not he feels the same, I want to be around him. You don't approve?"

"I don't know... I don't want you to go away." Shawn looked down, a small pout on his lips.

Wade stopped and knelt in front of Shawn. "As I did with Evan, I give you my word. I will always come back for you." He reached out, stroking Shawn's hair. "On my honour."

Shawn sniffled and nodded. "If he hurts you, I'm having Daddy have him killed."

Wade smiled. "As you wish, m'boy." He leaned in and kissed Shawn's forehead, then stood, picking up Shawn. He carried the young boy into the kitchen instead of the foyer and smiled charmingly at the cook. "Mason. I don't suppose you've got any cookies hidden that we could have?"

Shawn giggled and smiled cutely. "Please, Mason!"

"I do, but you can't have them. Your father has me under orders. No more sneaking cookies until you start eating supper."

Shawn scowled. "I want a cookie!"

Wade smiled and licked his lips. "Well, we're having a party for Drew and Evan. Burgers and hot dogs and you know Master Shawn will eat at least three hot dogs, no matter what."

Mason sighed. "I swear, Wade, you could talk a nun out of her habit."

"If I liked women," Wade agreed, chuckling. When Mason pointed, Wade grabbed him and Shawn each a cookie and they sat at the kitchen counter, eating their cookies.

Wade finished his cookie and picked up Shawn, carrying him towards the party. He grinned when Sheamus took his son. "Sorry. He made me!" Wade pointed to the kid, laughing when Shawn scowled at him. "He's getting to be more and more like you, Sheamus. I think I'm scared."

"You should be," Sheamus said, chuckling. "Go spend time with your guy. He's off on his own and he looks miserable."

Wade nodded, noting that Evan was happily chatting with Alex and Teddy while Drew watched them, scowling at the other two men. He shook his head and moved up beside John. "Overwhelmed yet?"

"Little bit." John looked at him and smiled sadly. "I... I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted and the things I said. It's not that I don't want to never have a relationship, I just didn't think you'd want that so I was trying to push you away before you could push me away. I like you, more than I probably should considering everything I know about you and who you are." He sighed a little.

"Really?" Wade looked down at him and smiled a bit. "So, if I asked you out, you wouldn't look at me like I was a crazy man in need of some serious psychotherapy?"

"You mean like a real date?"

"Exactly. Dinner. Tonight. I'll talk to Shawn and Sheamus and see if we can skip out on the party."

"I thought you had to do that dinner tonight."

"Tomorrow night I'm pretty sure. They're in town tonight but... crap. Let me go ask." Wade approached Sheamus and smiled. "Joe and his companion are in town tomorrow night, right? Not tonight?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Sheamus said with a nod. "Why?"

Wade licked his lips. "John agreed to go out on a date with me. Think Shawn would mind?"

"Go ask him, but I'm sure he'll be okay with it." Sheamus chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know about this though. Two of my best men falling in love? This can't be good for business."

"Like either of us will be any less scary to outsiders?" Wade smirked and headed for Shawn, scooping him up. "Master Shawn, would it be all right with you if John and I left early? He's agreed to go on a date with me."

Shawn smiled. "Okay. Go and have fun. Don't let him hurt you, Wade. Remember what happens to him if he does."

Wade smiled back. "Yes, sir." He set Shawn down and headed back to John. "We're free to go. Joe and his companion are in tomorrow afternoon, so it's dinner with them tomorrow. And John, if you'd like, tonight after dinner, nothing happens between us. We can take this slow from here on out. If you want, I mean."

John smiled and nodded. "I want. I think that'd be a good thing."

Wade took John's hand and led him from the main house. "Do you want to change or should we head out just like this?"

"Let's just go. It doesn't have to be a fancy date."

"Okay." Wade smiled and put his hand on the small of John's back as he led him down the driveway to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Wade smirked as he and Joe finished their golf game. Brett and John looked at one another and rolled their eyes. "These two, I swear," Brett said, rolling his eyes again. "If they don't stop playing golf and fighting like teenage brothers, I'm going to smack both of them."

John chuckled. "I'll help. Wade, knock it off. Stop your gloating."

Wade looked over at John and pouted a little. "Johnny, I finally beat him. I should be able to gloat a little."

Joe chuckled. "Nope. No gloating allowed." He grinned at Brett who shook his head.

"You're a butthead, Joey. You gloat all the damn time. Now stop it both of you and let's go get some lunch. John and I are half starved."

"Well now, we can't have anyone saying we're starving our lovers," Wade said, grinning at Joe. "C'mon, Hennig. Lunch is on you for a change."

"Like your pockets aren't deep enough?" Joe laughed and shook his head. "I'll get lunch today. I guess I do owe you."

Brett grabbed Joe's hand. "Let's go already. God you and him are annoying. I'm so not coming with if you come back."

"Not if I come back, when." Joe grinned and looked at Wade. "I talked to my grandfather. He says that as soon as Sheamus and he can talk, our families are in business together. Which means, Brett, that Larry wants me to move back here. Sheamus already is planning to send an emissary if you will back to Minnesota."

Brett frowned. "Joey... I can't move back. I told you. My family is here and they kicked me out. My father said he was going to disown me. He will flip his fucking shit if he discovers I'm here at all!"

Wade looked between them. "Brett, we can protect you. Joe and I, we'll protect you."

"You don't get it. My father is one of the most powerful men in the U.S."

Wade chuckled. "Brett, you're talking to Sheamus Farrelly's third in command. There's no one on this planet who is as powerful as Sheamus, no offense to you and your family, Joe."

"None taken. I'm aware of how powerful the Farrelly clan is. But you underestimate his father. Ted DiBiase is one of the more powerful men in the States."

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Did you say Ted DiBiase?"

"That's my dad." Brett licked his lips and leaned against Joe, chewing on his lip.

"And you think he disowned you because you're gay?"

"I know he did." Brett frowned.

"Wrong. As far as I know-- and we do business with the DiBiase's on a regular basis-- Ted doesn't care if his boys are gay. Michael is in a relationship with... I want to say he's with Cody Rhodes. I know Ted Jr. is dating a former whore. Alex Riley. He's a friend of Sheamus' second's fiancé."

"Teddy and Mike are gay?" Brett wrapped his arms around his waist. "But Daddy kicked me out because I was seeing Joey."

"Maybe it wasn't 'cause I'm a man. Maybe it's because he and my grandfather were, at the time, rivals." Joe frowned. "Take me to him, Wade. I want to get this straightened out."

Brett shook his head. "Joey, no. I can't..."

"You don't have to. John, take him back to the hotel." Joe looked at Brett and cupped his face in his hands. He leaned in, kissing him hungrily. "I'm going to confront your father. This has to happen and you know it. Now, go with John. I'll deal with this."

John reached out and took Brett's arm. "Come on, Brett. Let's go get some food and then head back to the hotel."

Brett grabbed Joe and kissed him again. "Be careful." He looked at Wade and licked his lips. "Please, take care of him."

"I will, Brett. I promise. I'll take good care of him." Wade nodded and gestured to the two cars waiting for them. "John, take care of Brett, okay?" He dipped his head a little and kissed John softly before he joined Joe in the second car. "You know you can't kill Ted Sr. without serious repercussions, right?"

Joe nodded. "I'm not planning on killing him. Just talking. If he tells me he disowned his son because of me, all bets are off."

Wade nodded. He could understand Joe's feelings. Joe and Brett were like the perfect couple. Obviously meant to be together and while they'd had a couple of arguments, they came through them easily enough and with smiles on their faces.

He pulled up in front of the DiBiase mansion and the guards let him up. He stopped in front of the house and reached for Joe. "Give me your weapon."

"Wade."

"Give me your weapon, or I will knock you out." Wade glared. "You know I'll do it."

Joe growled and handed his gun over. "Why can't I have it?"

"You'll be less tempted to kill him if you don't have a weapon." Wade nodded and climbed out of the vehicle. He locked both their weapons in the trunk and glanced up as Teddy came walking down the steps. "Teddy."

"Hi Wade. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Wade smiled. "Teddy, we need to see your father. Is he in?"

"Yeah. We were preparing to have a barbecue. You should've brought... John, right?" Teddy grinned. "Come on back." He led them through the house and to the backyard. "Daddy, you've got a couple visitors."

Ted smiled as he turned. "Wade Barrett. Don't tell me you're here for business. It's supposed to be my day off." He held his hand out, shaking Wade's hand. He looked at Joe and frowned. "Curt?"

"Wrong Hennig. My father died years ago," Joe snarled at him.

Ted blinked and shook his head. "Joseph." He licked his lips. "Are you still with my son? Please, tell me he's here with you."

Joe frowned at the obvious tears in Ted's eyes and the choked quality to his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"We fought. I told him if he kept seeing you, I'd disown him. I didn't mean it, I was just so angry that he'd been seeing you behind my back... Is he okay? Is he happy?"

Joe looked away and licked his lips. Wade smiled. "They're still together, Ted. Brett's here in town. From what I can tell, he's very happy with Joe."

Ted sat down and let out a sigh, blinking rapidly. "I miss my son."

Mike stepped out of the house. "Dad?"

"Michael. Michael, this is Joe Hennig, Brett's lover."

"Husband." Joe cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes. "We're married."

Mike licked his lips. "It's nice to meet you finally, Joe. Hennig? As in Curt Hennig's son?"

"Yeah."

"I was sorry to hear about his death." Mike looked at his dad. "How's my baby brother?"

"Brett's good." Joe smiled. "He's really good. Kind of freaked 'cause we're here and... Your dad said he was disowned if he kept seeing me. Brett took that to heart." Joe looked at Wade. He didn't know what had happened. He'd gone from wanting to kill this family to feeling sorry for them.

"We heard." Mike frowned at his dad. "Will you take him a message from me and Teddy?"

"I can do better." He looked at Wade. "Will you call John and have him bring Brett here?"

Wade nodded and pulled out his cell phone, dialing John's number. Within a few minutes, he's got John on his way over with Brett. "They'll be here only as long as it takes to drive over."

Joe nodded. "We got married about four years ago. Shortly after he and I moved back to Minnesota. It was a small ceremony, with my family in attendance. No one else."

Ted and his sons asked more questions, which Joe easily replied to while Wade snuck out to check for Brett and John. He smiled when the car pulled up and Brett started yelling at John. Brett was adorable. He reminded Wade of Teddy in a lot of ways. He walked over and opened the car door. "Brett, if I have to drag your ass into this house, I will."

Brett glared up at him and shook his head. "You're an ass."

"Yes. I am. Now get yours moving." Wade stepped back.

Brett stomped up the stairs and into the house. Wade held his hand out to John and led him through the house to the backyard where Mike and Teddy had apparently pounced, hugging and kissing their little brother and welcoming him home.

Wade smiled over at Joe who waved a little. Wade nodded and looked at John. "Let's go home, gorgeous."

John smiled and squeezed Wade's hand. "Let's go home." He dropped Wade's hand and slid his arm around Wade's waist. "You know, you're kind of amazing," he said as they made their way through the house and out to the car.

Wade chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"You snapping at Brett like that. If he'd realized anything about you, it should've been that you're a giant pushover for people you care about and somehow, Brett has gotten under your skin. He's not quite at Evan and Shawn's level, but he's there and you would do anything to make him happy."

Wade shrugged. "Yeah. I guess so. He's a good kid and a sweet one."

"Yes, but you don't let many people in that deep. For some reason, Brett's done it."

Wade sighed. "I suppose. I know I have a hard time letting people in. I'm not exactly an open person."

"I've noticed. But I like that so much about you is a mystery." John looked up at him and chuckled. "Come on now, let's get going."

Wade took his hand and nodded. "Let's go."

They headed out, holding hands. Wade couldn't believe how much he'd fallen in love with John in the last several days. The man had shown him a different side and Wade loved that side more and more. It was also the first time since he'd first fallen for anyone that he hadn't had sex with them every day and night. He liked that most of all. He'd gotten to know the real John, instead of just knowing the things John liked in bed and the way he wanted to be fucked.

It was a short drive back to the Farrelly Estate and Wade looked over at John as they pulled up. "Thank you for everything these last few days. You were terrific with Brett and Joe."

"I like them. They're the sweetest couple ever and I love that we got to meet them and become friends with them."

"I agree. I don't have many friends-- just the family. It's good to have more friends than just that."

John leaned over and kissed him softly. "I love you." He pulled back, startled by the admission.

Wade pulled him back, smiling. "I've been hoping you would say it. I love you, John. Move in with me. If you want to keep being a prostitute I won't object, but... be mine?"

John looked up at him and swallowed. "If I don't want to be a whore any longer?"

Wade's smile widened. "We can either find you something in the organization or you can live off me. I have more money saved up than Sheamus probably has in total."

John chuckled. "We'll try that for a while, then we'll see."

Wade licked his lips and leaned down, kissing John. "Good. Now, let's go home."

"I like the sound of that. Home." John looked up at him. "You'll come with me tomorrow to get my things? I'd really like to get moved in with you. Should we tell Sheamus?"

"We can tell him later. Right now, I want to get you home and in our bed so I can make love to you." Wade grinned and dipped his head, kissing John again. "God, I can't seem to get enough of you."

John grinned and took Wade's hand as they headed for the car.


	4. Chapter 4

A long while later, Wade glanced over at John who was fast asleep. They'd made love, they'd fucked hard and everything in between. Wade leaned over and kissed John's bare shoulder before he slid out of bed and tugged his jeans on. He headed up to the main house, pulling his shirt on as he walks. He had known his back was covered in scratch marks, but as the cloth rubbed against raw skin, he discovered just how bad. He smiled though, loving that he had gotten John that wild.

He walked into the main house, heading straight for Sheamus' office. He opened the door and his eyes went wide. "Oh. Sorry. I'll come back later." He laughed as he backed out and shut the door. He'd never expected to walk in on Sheamus and Layla having sex on Sheamus' antique Irish Mahogany desk.

He headed down the hall to the library, not surprised to find Evan curled up on one of the sofas, reading. "What are you reading?"

"Anna Karenina." Evan looked up and smiled. "You walked into Sheamus' office?"

"Yes." Wade chuckled. "I take it you saw as well."

"Drew did. We came up to talk to Sheamus about getting married before we go to Scotland and Drew just walked right in without knocking, then backed out and freaked out." Evan laughed. "He's off somewhere, probably banging his head against the wall because he said he saw Sheamus' head between Lay's knees."

Wade snorted. "I swear, I have never met a gayer man than him."

"He is very... very gay." Evan grinned at Wade. "What did you see?"

"Sheamus was pounding into her as she lay across the desk."

"They weren't facing the door?"

"I may have enjoyed seeing Sheamus' white ass. But no."

"Ah, they were facing the door when Drew walked in and I think that's why he was more freaked out than you are."

"That and he's never been remotely attracted to women. I have. I prefer men, but I've been with women." Wade shrugged and sat down next to Evan. "So, John is moving in with me. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. I've always liked John. He could be a bit stuck up occasionally, but I think he was just trying to protect himself." Evan shrugged. "At any rate, I never took it personally. But I think you and him will be good for each other."

Wade laid his arm across the back of the couch. "I never thought I'd find what you and Drew have. But I've found it and I will do anything to keep it."

Evan smiled and scooted closer, leaning against him. "I know you will. But the fact that you and John obviously had sex means he's staying, doesn't it?"

"How is it obvious?" Wade frowned.

Evan reached up and slid a finger over Wade's neck, making him gasp. "He scratched you, which means you did a good job."

Wade nodded, reaching up to touch the spot. "I didn't realize he'd gotten my neck. I knew he got my back, but... Evan, what the hell?"

Evan had stood up and moved behind Wade, lifting his shirt up. "Wow. He scratched the hell out of you. I'm going to get some antiseptic and clean these up. And don't argue," Evan said, cutting off Wade as soon as he started to speak. "I know he's not dirty or whatever, but nails can hide a lot of germs and some of these are seriously deep. You will let me clean you up."

"Yes, dear." Wade rolled his eyes as Evan left the library. He chuckled and took off his shirt, trying to see the scratches.

"Looks like you got into a fight with a wildcat." Drew smirked as he walked in.

"Pretty close." Wade smiled. "Heard you walked in on our esteemed leader with his face buried in Layla's pussy?"

"Oh fuck you for putting that image back in my head!" Drew scowled and then smirked. He slapped Wade on the back.

Wade yelped and grabbed Drew, tackling him to the floor. "Asshole!"

They started wrestling around and Evan walked in, shaking his head. He picked up his glass of ice water and tossed it on them both, smiling proudly when they both yelped and jumped to their feet. "I swear, I leave you boys alone for a second and you're fighting with each other."

"He slapped me on the back!"

"He put that image back in my head!" Drew scowled at Wade then looked at Evan pleadingly. "Evie."

"Don't call me Evie." Evan kissed Drew softly. "Go punch a punching bag and leave Wade alone."

Drew pouted and headed out. Wade chuckled. "Damn, but you've got him whipped."

Evan poked one of the sores. "Be nice."

"Ow." Wade pouted at him and nodded. He turned, giving his back to Evan.

Evan smiled and sat down, feeling immensely pleased that Wade has such trust in him. He'd noticed that Wade had a hard time even giving his back to Sheamus and Drew and they were his brothers. "This is going to sting." He takes one of the cotton balls and soaks it in peroxide and starts cleaning the wounds. He jumps a little every time Wade hisses in pain. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Evan. I know you're not doing it on purpose." Wade bit back another hiss as Evan cleaned a particularly deep wound. "I'm okay. It's okay. I'm not mad."

Evan leaned forward and pressed his lips to one of the wounds. "I'm still sorry that I'm causing you pain."

Wade smiled and turned his head, looking at Evan. "It's okay, Evan." He hugged him and stroked Evan's hair.

Evan shifted and leaned against Wade. "I don't think band aids will cover them. Promise to let John clean them a couple times a day?"

"That or I'll come to have you clean them." Wade smiled and held Evan close. "I think I'd like you to do it. We haven't spent much time together lately, since I've been busy with Joe and Brett."

Evan snuggled against him. "I'd like that. Drew and I are putting off our vacation even more. We're going to take a month after we're married. We'll go to Scotland for the first couple weeks then he's not telling me where we're going after that."

"I think it's sweet that he wants to surprise you. That's a good thing."

Evan smiled and nodded. "Annoying though, 'cause he won't tell me what to pack."

"Tell him if he's not going to tell you what to pack, he has to do the packing then." Wade chuckled and kissed the top of Evan's head. "I better go see if Sheamus and Layla are done."

Evan nodded. "Let me know if they are so Drew and I can have our audience with him."

Wade smiled. "You know you could've gone in and Sheamus would've stopped what he was doing."

"Sheamus doesn't hold me in the same regard that you do."

"Oh, but he does. You're one of the chosen few who doesn't need to be patted down when you go before his majesty."

Evan wrinkled his nose. He'd never noticed anyone else having to be patted down. "Really? People have to be patted down to go before Sheamus?"

"Aye. Most everyone. The only exceptions are, of course, Layla, Drew, myself, Shawn and you. Even the cook has to be patted down before he takes Sheamus so much as a cookie." Wade smiled and bent over, kissing Evan's forehead. "I'll come back and let you know if they're still busy or not."

Evan hugged him and smiled. "Okay. As soon as you can."

Wade nodded and headed back to Sheamus' office. He knocked and opened the door, peering inside. He smiled when he saw Layla curled up on Sheamus' lap. They were both dressed and the only way Wade could describe what they were doing was cuddling. "Sorry to interrupt."

Sheamus motioned for him to come in. "What can I do for you, Wade?"

Wade chuckled and took a seat on the opposite side of Sheamus' desk. "I'm moving John in with me. His choice. Well, I asked but he said yes. I just wanted you to know that I'd be moving his belongings in as soon as possible."

"It's about time." Sheamus smiled. "Let Drew and the other guards know and have some of them help you."

"Thank you." He smiled back. "By the way, just so you know, Drew walked in on you going down on our lovely Layla."

Sheamus chuckled. "How badly is he freaking out?"

"Pretty bad. I saw you fucking her." Wade smirked and got to his feet. "I'll send Drew and Evan in and go see if John's awake yet."

Sheamus waved him off and looked at Layla. "Go check on Shawn, will you? Probably best if Drew doesn't see us together."

"He'll have to see us together sometime," Layla replied as she climbed off his lap.

"Yes, but not only an hour after he'd seen me burying my tongue in you." Sheamus smiled and kissed her. "Please? Go check on our son."

Layla sighed and looked at Wade, almost as if she was checking on his reaction to Sheamus calling Shawn their son. "Oh, fine. Be that way."

Wade held out his arm for her. "Let me lead the way, Lay." He winked at Sheamus and led Layla into the hall. "I'm happy for you. Happy for him as well, but truly, you deserve it."

Layla grinned. "Thank you Wade. Do you really think Drew's going to have a problem with it?"

"Drew won't have a problem with it. He'll only have issue with the fact that he saw your nude body and Sheamus' face between your legs."

Layla laughed and nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later. I need to go check on our son."

Wade grinned and shook his head as she walked down the hall. He turned and headed to the library. After telling Drew and Evan that they could go see Sheamus, he headed back to his house. He found John sitting up in bed, looking around. "Hello gorgeous," Wade said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where'd you go?"

"I just had to go see Sheamus about moving you in."

"Oh." John smiled and reached out, stroking the scratch mark on Wade's neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine. I had Evan clean my scratches." Wade leaned over and kissed him. "Love you, gorgeous."

"I love you," John replied, leaning in to kiss Wade back. He pulled away and smiled softly. "We should eat and then head to my place."

"Okay. I've got leftovers and that kind of thing. Probably mostly not things you'd want to eat." Wade chuckled.

"So we'll go out to eat. We can grab a quick bite at Chili's if you don't want something a little more fancy."

"Chili's is fine. If that's what you want." Wade pulled him from the bed and handed him his clothes. "Now, love, let's get going."

John nodded and grabbed his pants, tugging them on. "We should stop and get some boxes. I won't need to bring everything with us, but we'll likely need boxes for some of the stuff."

"Okay. Maybe we could swing by Evan and Drew's. Drew's been packing up some of his things to make room for all of Evan's new stuff."

"Then maybe we shouldn't take their boxes." John smiled at him. "We can stop by the grocery store and ask for some boxes."

"Okay. I'm okay with that plan." Wade guided John down the hill to his car. He opened the passenger door for his lover and he smiled. "In we go."

John slid into the car and buckled up, glancing in the rearview as Wade made his way around the back of the car. He was still stunned by how much he loves Wade. He shouldn't have fallen in love with him, but it was too late now. He was in over his head and if he was honest with himself, he wouldn't change it, not for a second. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but he'd fallen gradually and he had a lot of hope that it would end up being the kind of relationship he'd seen with Evan and Drew or Brett and Joe. He wanted that unconditional surrender into true love.

Wade started the car and smiled at John. He was having similar thoughts, though his ran more along the line of hoping that John wouldn't change his mind and leave him. He was scared of it though. He was in love with John and he'd done his best to hide how deep he was in love. He wasn't sure he'd succeeded but he had to keep hiding his feelings. At least how deep his feelings went, he had to hide.

A few weeks later, Wade helped John out of the car as they pulled up to the church. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to."

"I agreed to stand up for Alex. Of course I never thought that Alex and Teddy would be getting married. But I promised. Besides, it's not like you're not going to be in a wedding a few hours after that."

"True. Are we going to the reception for these two?"

"They're having a family only thing tomorrow, but Evan and Drew's reception is going to serve as theirs too. At least that was what Evan told me was happening."

"That was my understanding of things. I thought maybe they were going to hold a separate reception. I'm glad they aren't, because I kind of hate these things." Wade smiled and dipped his head, kissing John. "Okay, go find Alex and I'll find my seat."

John kissed him back, then ran off to find the groom-- well, one of them at any rate.

Wade found his seat and glanced over at Evan. "Hey gorgeous. Excited about your wedding?"

"Of course. It's only a few hours away, but I couldn't miss Alex's wedding." Evan leaned against Wade, smiling. "You're here to see Johnny in his monkey suit?"

"Absolutely." Wade chuckled. "And mine is hanging up in the back, ready to be put on so I can stand up for you."

Evan beamed, hugging Wade. "Thank you for standing up for me. I know Drew asked you and Sheamus."

"I'd rather stand by you." Wade winked at him as the whole congregation stood and looked back. Teddy and Alex began their walk up the aisle, Cody Rhodes and John following behind. John winked at Wade and Evan as he moved to stand beside Alex.

Wade glanced around, spotting Brett and Joe sitting with Mike. He waved a little before facing front. His smile widened when he saw Ted standing up there, performing the ceremony as he calls for everyone's attention. He hoped someday he and John would be standing before a minister, saying their vows. As he thought that, he glanced at John and spotted him watching him. Wade smiled and mouthed, "I love you."

John grinned and mouthed back, "Love you more."

Wade chuckled softly-- not loud enough to be heard by anyone but Evan. Evan smiled up at him and kissed Wade's cheek, whispering, "Be good, Wade."

"But I don't want to," Wade whispered back, patting Evan's thigh. "Where's your love?"

"With Sheamus and Layla, working on some last minute details for the reception and our honeymoon. Drew had Layla pack for me, so I still don't know."

"Aww, poor baby." Wade smiled at him. "You'll love it. Drew finally gave in and told me."

"Tell me?"

"That would ruin the surprise, love." Wade bent his head and kissed Evan before they both focused back on the wedding itself.

A couple hours later, Wade stood tall and proud as he walked with Evan down the aisle. Drew, Sheamus and Shawn were waiting for them at the altar and Wade couldn't help but beam as proudly as if Evan really were his son or brother. Drew looked shell-shocked and Evan was practically floating he was so happy about the whole thing.

After their ceremony, the whole group moved to a convention center for the reception.

Drew shook his head as the music started, but he allowed Evan to drag him out anyhow. Wade smiled and laid his arm on the back of John's chair. "Well, this was a fun evening, wasn't it?"

"It was actually." John smiled back at him. "Love, laughter and tons of memories. And now both couples are off on their honeymoons."

"We could take a vacation, if you'd like. Sheamus doesn't need me right now."

"I'd like that." John grinned. "We should go." He lay his head on Wade's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you more." They share a silly grin and shake their heads as they focus back on the first dance for both couples.

The End


End file.
